


If I don't go to The Void when I die, I might go to Sovengarde

by DovahCourts



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: After having been killed by Mercer, Okama wakes up. But she's not in her body.





	If I don't go to The Void when I die, I might go to Sovengarde

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS

The sound of ripping flesh was the last thing she heard. There was silence, the world is dark.. so dark and cold, but calm. Death is... some what calming..

_"Papa? I'm scared. It's dark in here"_ She could hear the voice of her younger self say. So young and so innocent, " _No need to be afraid of the dark, my child.."_ she heard her father say.

She woke up, standing, "I'm alive?" she spoke out, but by the time she looked down she was met with her own still body. Pupil's dilated and dull, the life having been drained from them. The large gash wound bleeding out the dark crimson liquid that smelled of iron.

"Fuck.." she uttered, palming her hand on her forehead as her body began to tremble. "Hi!" a voice behind her said, Okama grabbed her ethereal and ghost-like sword and flung it. The tip of the sword was just inches away from the head of... her? The figure before her... was a younger version of herself.

Okama closely examined her kid self, no scar... eyes full of innocence and curiosity. God... she missed that part of her self, that part of her self that was not _broken_  and _cold_. The young child reached her hand out towards Okama, and said: "It's time to go."

Okama said, "If I'm not going to The Void, I might go to Sovengarde." while grasping the smaller hand and following her. "Don't worry, silly! You're not going to The Void!"

"But I'm a Thief, I've broken into people's houses, I've stolen horses. Gold, Heirlooms, treasures. Plus I have Lycantropy. I drank werewolf blood."

"I said don't worry! You're the Dragonborn! Sovengarde said that the Dragonborn mustn't go to The Void!"

"So I guess I've been redempted of my sins then, eh?"

"Eh, not really."

Okama sighed, "Thought so..." and continued to follow her younger self until she slowed down.

"What's wrong?" She asked the child, the child looked forward in fear and replied "W-we're going through a trip down memory lane.." then took a step forward.

Okama shut her eyes as the worst memory came back, one she wanted to forget... but can't

_ "You dumb bitch!" the women screamed at the young child. "I'm sorry mama!" the young child cried, the mother just backhanded her child across the face "Don't you 'sorry!' me Okama! You should know better!" she slurred. Okama never did anything wrong. Her mother was an abusive drunk who resented her child ever since she was born.. _

_ "You love your father more than me! I birthed you!" _

_ "At least he isn't an abusive drunk like you! You only cared about yourself!" _

_ Her mother was shocked, then her expression end turned to rage as her claws stretched out and swatted above Okama's nose  _ _. Causing a scar, Okama backed down and cried "Mama! Stop! I'm sorry!" _

_ "What's going on here!?" an older male voice said. _

_ "PAPA!" _

Okama's eyes shot open as let out a gasp, few stray tears drip from her eyes, grazing the tip of her fingers on the scar across her nose and opened. Her younger self tugged at her sleeve and said "It's OK, mama's not here anymore."

The older Khajiit nodded as she continued to follow, re-living yet another memory. But it was much more nicer..

_ "Cli're! Follow me!" the child said, urging her Argonian friend to follow her. "I'm coming Okama!" the male called out, the two finally came to a stop when they came across a field of Lavenders. Cli're groaned "This is what you called me out for, Okama?" _

_ The young Khajiit giggled and responded: "Sorry! But-- look!" pointing at an odd lavender that was large, "Still doesn't faze me." the Argonian huffed as he sat down. "You're boring." Okama groaned. _

_ "Are you kidding me?" he laughed "You brought me to a field of flowers, Okama." _

_ Okama laughed too, "Not my fault." _

Okama smiled, that was a nice memory.. _was_.. Cli're had sided with the Stormcloaks, she had never felt more betrayed in her life. Sighing she followed her younger self.. reliving more memories.

++++

Okama noticed her younger self deteriorating. "What's happening to you?" she asked, the younger Khajiit looked up to the older one. "We're here."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a concept I had in my mind for a long time. Well, the memory lane one was just added.


End file.
